


Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.

by 20dollarfobleed



Series: Almost [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Josh knows how to comfort Tyler during a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.

Tyler knew it was long overdue. Frankly, he was surprised that he didn't have one right there when his parents kicked him out.

That doesn't make this panic attack any less hard to get through. He didn't have panic attacks like other people, or how most people write about and describe.

He sits in silence, not being able to talk for fear his throat ripping from the giant lump in it. He's completely spaced out, drowning in his thoughts and unaware of his entire body shaking. This time, it's in the school bathroom because he had to do a presentation. He barely got through it before asking to go to the bathroom and rushing out of the classroom.

"-ler? Tyler!" he hears a voice call, and then a hand on his shoulder is shaking him. He sees the pink hair first, then the worried eyes that Tyler has grown to love over the last couple months.

Josh knows that sometimes Tyler gets panic attacks. He hates when he has them, so you could imagine his heartache when he saw Tyler having one in the bathroom. He had to help him through it, he decided.

Then Josh is hugging him while Tyler cried into his shoulder, and Josh pulls Tyler into his lap. Josh sitting against the bathroom wall and he reaches up to lock the door so no one walks in.

"C'mon, we're going home." Josh says gently, but Tyler starts crying harder at the word home. 

"N-No... we c-can't." He says, wiping his eyes.

"Why not Tyler? Is anything wrong at your house? Are your parents fighting? Oh god... are they abusing you?" Josh knows all the questions could be overwhelming, but he's worried for his friend so he can't help himself.

"No! They aren't. They just... " Tyler trails off, getting a sad look in his eyes.

" ...just?" Josh prompts.

"I came out and, they didn't accept me so they kicked me out. I've been staying with Jenna." he rushed out, not wanting to relive the moment of getting kicked out. Tyler adjusts so he is sitting back on Josh's thighs.

"Oh god Tyler..." Josh breathes. "Is that why you came to my house that one day?" Josh asks timidly, and feels like an absolute piece of shit when Tyler nods.

Josh hugs Tyler as tight as he can, "You should've told me... god, you should've told me." Josh says. "I'm so sorry Tyler, I've been treating you like shit these past couple months. Debby and I broke up, she was too controlling and didn't like when I saw you, and you mean more to me then some girl and sex." 

Tyler feels awful that he caused them to break up, but even worse at the fact that they did indeed have sex. And because of that he felt even worse. Great.

"It's not your fault. I would've broken up with her either way." Josh could read Tyler's mind, he figured this out long ago, and Tyler was grateful for it right now. Tyler relaxed more into the hug.

"Now come on, let's go to my house. I'm positive my mom will let you stay with us." For the first time in a while, Tyler genuinely smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Josh's mom was completely understanding and accepting, meaning Tyler could stay with them. Tyler didn't plan on staying with them forever, so he was going to start looking around for jobs soon.

"We don't have an extra room though." Josh's mom frowned as she stated this. 

"Tyler and I are buds. We can just share my bed." Josh said triumphantly, and Tyler's heart rate began to speed up.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine with that." He was happy he didn't stutter, because his hands were beginning to shake.

"Do you need to go to Jenna's to get your stuff?" Josh asked him.

"Yeah, but we'll go later because school isn't out yet." Tyler felt slightly bad for ditching Jenna because he didn't know if she had any other friends, but he was sure she would be okay. Maybe a little mad, but okay.

"Well, let's go up to my room and do something till school is out."

They walked up the stairs, and Tyler got a feeling of nostalgia from remembering all the times he had been in this house. Once they got to Josh's room, Tyler noticed it had changed a bit. Not by a lot, just a couple more posters hung up and a change of bedspread, but it was still noticeable.

Josh flopped on the bed. "Whaddya wanna do?" he asked Tyler, staring up at the ceiling.

Tyler yawned, he was exhausted because he hadn't gotten that much sleep from since he was kicked out, and Josh took that as a reply. He grabbed Tyler's shoulder and pulled him down on the bed, cuddling up to Tyler closely.

"W-What are you doing?" Tyler was confused and tried to wiggle free but Josh had a firm grip.

"Shhh, you're obviously tired so go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Tyler felt happiness explode inside him and the butterflies go crazy in his stomach, but said nothing and simply drifted off to sleep.

It was the best sleep he had ever had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> no promises BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE GREAT


End file.
